Over the Edge
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: When Harry and Draco have a fight over trust, it sends Draco over the edge. Between the recent death of his mother and his father's sentencing to Azkaban Draco just can't deal with life anymore.


A/n:

_I was reading back thorugh my stories, and i came across my first ever story posted on fanfiction, If They Only Knew. I decided to go back and rewrite it. _

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. However if it was mine Draco and Harry would have been madly in love. _

* * *

The third floor corridor was silent, until Draco Malfoy came sprinting through, gasping for breath. He bent over, clutching the stitches he had in his side from running all the way from the seventh floor. Running around like a lunatic was definitely not a Malfoy-like thing to do, but Draco had really no choice in the matter. Well, he did, but the only other option was to let Pansy Parkinson have her way with him, and he was definitely not going to let that happen. Hence the running, he had finally gotten away form her, and for now he was free, or so he thought anyway.

"Drakee-poo, don't shy away," Pansy said in a voice she thought sounded seductive as see strutted around the corner. Draco's eyes widened, he really thought he'd escaped her that time.

"Don't even think about it," he stated defensively, backing up a bit.

"Think about what?" she asked innocently, taking a few steps closer to him.

"You know damn well what, Pug face," Draco replied, backing himself into a wall.

"You don't mean that, darling," she said a smirk growing on her lips.

"I mea-" Draco began but was cut off by her lips, planting themselves onto his. He struggled for a bit, she was relentless. When was she going to get it through her thick skull? He doesn't like her. He is gay for crying out loud. Of course she didn't know it, but still, could it be more obvious? When he heard footsteps, he didn't think he could have been happier. _I'm saved,_ he thought. Pansy had heard the foot steps too, and released him from the kiss.

"See, I knew you'd like that kiss," she said rather loudly with a triumphant grin on her face as she turned on her heel and left the same way she came.

"Kiss?" the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter inquired, as he rounded the corner, and stood right in front of Draco.

"Let me explain," Draco began straightening his frazzled robes. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," Draco began in a strained voice, locking his silver eyes with the green ones of his secret boyfriend of three months.

"Yeah sure you didn't, and I'm not the boy who lived," Harry scoffed back, showing the pure hatred that burned inside him.

"It's true."

"You always lie! What makes this time different from any other?" Harry yelled, his anger reaching its boiling point.

"It's not a lie. Please believe me," Draco plead.

"No! Not this time. I'm _done _playing games with you. Did you think this was all a joke?" Harry snarled at Draco, complete and utter discust fueling his words, "I don't know why I ever trusted you! I hate you!"

"Fine, don't listen to me," Draco screamed, fighting back tears. Draco had heard the words 'I hate you' uttered to him time and time before but this time it was different, this time the words tore him apart. He fled the corridor him and Harry just fought in, only to stop, in the corridor around the corner, lean against the wall and cry. "He won't listen to me, he never listens to me," Draco sobbed. Moments later he gathered himself as best he could and stalked away to the Slytheirn Common Room in the dungeons. Only to find Blaise waiting up for him.

"Where were you?" Blaise questioned eyeing Draco in confusion.

"Oh, um. I was out for a midnight stroll is all," Draco lied unconvincingly.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked, obviously noticing Draco's blood shot eyes and the tear tracks tracing his cheeks ending at his pale jaw line.

"I'm fine," he lied once again. Neither, he nor Harry, were ready for everyone to know about their relationship; let alone that they had gotten into a fight.

"I can tell your not fine," Blaise stated in a cool, calming tone. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." Draco walked away and up the boys dormitory stairs as quickly as he could, entered his dorm, and promptly slammed the door shut behind him. He loosened his shiny green and silver tie and collapsed on his bed in silent tears.

* * *

Harry fell to the floor of the Charms Room. "How could he? I thought, I thought, he loved me," he cried into his arms, folded in his lap. "Wasn't I good enough?" After half an hour of tears, Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and stomped off towards Gryffindor Tower. He entered unnoticed and went up to his dorm where he found Dean and Seamus snogging on Ron's bed, which he knew would later cause a fight later. He decided against removing his cloak and plopped himself onto his bed where he remained for the rest of the night.

* * *

Draco spent the night in tears, seeing as he couldn't get much sleep. At dawn, he rose from his tear dampened green, silk sheets. He changed then proceeded to mope all the way down to the Great Hall in a manor un-like his own. People would stop and stare at him, surprised to see the Slytherin Ice Prince in such a state of depression. Many of his fellow Slytherin confronted him to see what was wrong but he just glared in reply.

* * *

Harry slept in, the next morning. When he awoke, he found everyone else in his dorm had left for breakfast. He rolled out of bed, dressed quickly and hurried off to the Great Hall. As he slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table, Harry peered at the Slytherin table to see if Draco bothered to show up. Draco stared at Harry as he walked in. Harry looked as though he was up most of the night crying just as Draco was. For a brief, but painful moment, they caught each others gaze, Draco felt tears beginning to well in his eyes, he got up and dashed from the Great Hall. The Slytherins just stared and exchanged whispers unsure of what had just happened. Harry continued over to the Gryffindor table and forced himself to eat.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I'm Fine," Harry said, aware he was a terrible liar.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?" Ron chimed in, looking confused as he gobbled down toast like he may never eat again. Only to be scolded by Hermione who sounded an awful lot like Mrs. Wealsey.

"I did come to bed last night, I just had my invisibility cloak on is all," Harry replied, a little irritated with all the questions.

"Why?" Ron questioned, now reaching for another helping of bacon.

"Because, Ron. Just because. What's with all the questions?" Harry snapped.

"We were just worried about you, no need to be testy," Hermione muttered.

"I'll be testy if I want to be. For the last time, don't worry about me!" Harry said in a tone, sounding as though he was on the verge of tears. Harry sprang up from his seat and started toward the Astronomy Tower. The only place he ever went to when he needed alone time to think.

* * *

Draco rushed through the corridors and up to the Astronomy Tower. He leaned on the wall shivering in the cold morning breeze that swept across his paler-than-normal skin. He slumped to the floor and pulled a quill and a piece of parchment out of his bag and wrote:

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Why? Why don't you trust me? Why didn't you believe me? What did I do to loose your trust? _**

**_People tell me all the time that they hate me, but when you said it. It actually hurt. First, it was my father who was taken off to Askaban, then it was my mum's death. MY spirit was completely broken. It felt like I was loosing the last person in my life that loved me. _****_Regardless of how much you hate me, no matter what, I love you. Don't think what I did is your fault, it's not. It was my own decision, one of the few I've ever been able to make. I just hope it's the right one. _**

**_-Draco_**

**_P.S. I'll tell your parents you love them. _**

The note was stained with tears Draco shed while writing it. He folded the note and placed it on the windowsill. Draco started out the window, memories of himself and Harry flooded back into his mind. He took one more look around the Astronomy Tower and sat on the windowsill himself. He slowly leaned forward and under his breath he muttered, "Please, let this be the right choice."

At that moment, Harry reached the Astronomy tower, knowning what Draco was about to do. The color drained from his face.

"Please, no," he called out, but it did no good. Draco was to absorbed in his own thought to hear him. The last thing Draco saw was the ground. He didn't know Harry witnessed anything, and he didn't know he just crushed what was left of his heart.

* * *

Harry was frozen in his place, horror stricken. He reached for the note, and read it over. _Not my fault? I drove him over the edge. I should have stopped him, _his mind raced. When he finally gathered himself enough, to think straight, he treaded down to where Draco's body lied. Standing over his cold mangled body, Harry began to sob. "I'm sorry. This isn't what I wanted. I should have believed you," he whispered, kneeling down next to him as he wiped away the first of many tears. A gust of wind blew sending a shiver down Harry's spine, as a ghost like spirit watched the scene play out.

"Draco," a familiar voice murmured, "It's time to pass on." The spirit nodded willingly. He followed the soft sound of the feminine voice into the golden light. Whether Harry knew it or not, Draco would always be watching over him.

* * *

**A/n: **_So for anyone who read 'If They only Knew' is this any better? If not oh well i tried. _

_Now you spent all that time reading this lovely little one shot, can't you simply click the review button down there and let me know what you think? I think you can!_

_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


End file.
